myfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ryan0ry
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Family (TV Show) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abi Harper page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Manual of Style / Admin Hi The Manual of Style is to make sure that each editor is working together and not all doing things differently. By making the name format of real people Surname, First and the characters First, Surname you can easily tell the differance between characters and real people. I'm not the administrator on this wiki. The Admin has not been here since 2009 so you can adopt this wiki if you want by going to Adoption requests on Wikia: Community Central * List Bureaucrats * List Admins : Note: The admin has only made 1 edit -- Chief 21:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Move/Rename Page: My Family (TV Show) Wiki Hi : Move Logs What were you trying to do? do you want to just remove "(TV Show)" so the wiki would be called "My Family Wiki" -- Chief 07:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was. Ryan0ry 15:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : It can be done - you will need to get the "SITENAME" changed : BTW: i've joined the facebook page * SITE NAME: -- Chief 06:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Celebrity Guest Stars The Category is hidden on the page but listed in the category (good if you only need the page to be listed in the category but not shown on the page) :You can make hidden categories visible by going to , under the "Appearance" tab check "show hidden categories". -- Chief 07:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Signature / Countdown timer : MediaWiki:Signature I would recommend changing the default Signature $2 (talk) (Contribs) Would you like a countdown to the next episode? (see examples: w:c:ncis w:c:sanctuary -- Chief 11:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I have changed the default Signiture. And yes I would like a countdown for the next episode, but can you sort that out please, as I am unsure how to do it. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 21:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I just need you to add the code from :Common.js to :Common.js as this requires an admin -- Chief (talk) ( ) 06:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I took the code from the other wiki site, as the first one didn't seem to work. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 12:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : The code on :Common.js does work - if you click on edit then copy the code in between and but not including :: If you want me to cleanup :Common.js - you will need to give me admin rights temporarily :UserRights/Chief38956 -- Chief (talk) ( ) 12:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I have given you the temporary rights to access :: Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 18:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: You can remove my admin rights now -- Chief (talk) ( ) 20:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Episode Title/Links Series 11 Episode Titles/Links are in :Ep/S11, Series 1 are in :Ep/S1 and Specials are in :Ep/SP -- Chief (talk) ( ) 20:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage TabberTab Has been move to :TabberTab/mainpage for easier editing -- Chief (talk) ( ) 20:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Is it possible to change the size of the box in TabberTab/mainpage? : If you mean change the size of this then yes it can be done. re: Can you find the category to add videos from another Wiki : can you give me an example of what you mean? -- Chief (talk) ( ) 07:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : :re: Both :I actually meant the entire table. And video (i.e. Youtube clip/recording). Thanks :Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 15:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :: changing the size of the box in TabberTab/mainpage can be done -- Chief (talk) ( ) 07:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: how? :: Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 17:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat Thanks for the promotion. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) ( ) 20:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 20:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I was unable to access administrator only stuff as i was only a Bureaucrat so i gave myself Administrator rights and in the process it took off Bureaucrat rights : As MrThermomanPreacher said "Thanks for the promotion." -- Chief (talk) ( ) 08:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) flattered Ummm, so I'm flattered you've asked, but I'm a little confused, do you know me from another wiki or something, because I've never edited here before?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you mean the Community Council, yes I'm on that, although I've only seen the show a couple of times, is there any particular reason you'd like me in on this wikia's meeting specifically? What will you guys be discussing?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) We will be discussing about the Wiki design, idea's for the future, improving the wiki and of course the show. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 17:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello there. I have never edited here before. I have never heard of My Family. I don't know why I was contacted, but could you please specify what would be in the Friday chat? Shrev64(Talk • ) 17:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You are on the community Council.We will be discussing the Wiki design, future plans, advertisement and the show itself. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 17:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) What's the meeting about. When is it? Because I leave school at 3:20. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) ( ) 17:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The meeting is about the wiki design, future plans, advertisement and the show. Just get on the chat whenever you can on Friday Afternoon. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 17:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) ( ) 17:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry, but don't know anything about My Family. Hi I'm not sure I know about my family, at least I can't remember it. Also I have an operation in 2:15 time so won't be able to make it to your chat sorryWildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 22:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea about My Family. I really don't think I can be of much help in here. Rohdes, 03:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC)(Talk) I will reply to you all. Don't worry if you cannot make the meeting on chat. It isn't just about the show it is about the Wiki (i.e. Design, Improvements, etc.). Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 15:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) re chat? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus The chat is about the Wiki (ie Improvements, future, etc.). Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 15:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi!.......chat? Hi,I seem to have got your message somehow. BTW,how did you find me and what is this 'chat' for anyway? Hisana456 (talk) ( ) 06:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I found you on the community coucil. The chat is for improvements on the wiki (i.e. Design, future etc.). Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 15:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat/Meeting I'm unable to join the chat/meeting at 4pm (UTC/GMT, 5pm BST/GMT+1) on friday. -- Chief (talk) ( ) 06:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Just join at 5pm we will still be online then and if not I will fill you in on the details. Thanks. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 15:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Is this any help -- Chief (talk) ( ) 08:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Here is the Template:CharPortal -- Chief (talk) ( ) 21:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Friday Live Meeting Sorry, I've never watched this show before, and even if I did, I would not be able to make the meeting. It doesn't matter if you cannot come. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 12:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Meeting *Sure. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) ( ) 14:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *I'm unable to join the Wiki meeting on Friday 23rd September 2011 -- Chief (talk) ( ) 13:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Editing I aim to do some stuff here, though I don't know about the transcript pages. Because I typed it up from watching episodes on BBC iPlayer, and I think they're now unavaliable. Though I could look up some clips. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) ( ) 17:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ..... tHANKS THANK U FOR UR EDIT, BUT I DON'T understand wat i should do........................Emmarider (talk) ( ) 13:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Meeting Fri 20th Jan I'm unable to make the meeting on Fri 20th Jan -- Chief (talk) ( ) 14:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I forgot your meeting, but i would still like to edit, thanks ! Emmarider (talk) ( ) 17:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC)